


the lights in a jar

by abracatastrophe (fiqueligia)



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Surrealism
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/abracatastrophe
Summary: Noelle menemukan sestoples cahaya ketika makan malam.
Relationships: Langris Vaude/Noelle Silva
Kudos: 4





	the lights in a jar

**Author's Note:**

> Black Clover (c) Tabata Yuuki

Noelle baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam ketika meja yang diletakkan hidangan khas negerinya berubah menjadi kolam besar berisi ikan-ikan berantena khas negeri seberang. Noelle bergegas menyangga tubuhnya dengan kaki saat merasa bahwa perlahan, kursinya juga menghilang. Dalam sekejap, pemandangan ruang makan mewah keluarga Silva berubah menjadi ruang terbuka dengan kolam besar yang dikelilingi pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Kandelier dengan ukiran-ukiran khas Viktorian yang menggantung di tengah-tengah berubah menjadi lilin-lilin kecil yang mengambang di udara. Nyala apinya lemah, tapi tidak mati terkena kepakan sayap burung yang melintas di sekitar mereka. Seketika, Noelle lupa dengan nihilnya eksistensi kelima anggota keluarga dan empat tamu spesialnya.

Dari dalam kolam besar itu, Noelle melihat seberkas cahaya perlahan menyeruak. Ada buih-buih kecil yang muncul di sekitar permukaan airnya. Mata Noelle membola, ia mendekat dan berlutut hingga gaun indahnya berlumpur saat menunggu cahaya itu terdorong ke luar dari dasar. Ikan-ikan berantena menyingkir dari tengah, mereka berenang melingkar, mengitari sumber cahaya, beberapanya menyentuhkan insang ke jari-jari Noelle yang agak tenggelam; mengucap salam. Mata Noelle terasa sakit. Ini terlalu terang.

Maka setelahnya, ia terpejam.

Noelle terbangun dengan sebuah stoples besar dalam dekapannya. Ia berada di kamar tidur ketika sadar bahwa ada benturan yang terasa ketika cahaya-cahaya bundar dalam stoples menabrak-nabrak dinding kaca yang mengurung mereka. Noelle tidak sadar sejak kapan dimensinya berubah lagi, yang ia tahu, ketika berada di kolam misterius tadi, Noelle masih memakai gaun dengan renda-renda warna ungu muda, bukan gaun tidur dengan rok pendek dan sandal kelinci, juga rambut terurai.

Sambil membawa stoples itu, Noelle turun dari sana, bertanya-tanya di mana calon tunangannya sambil berlari pelan menuruni tangga. Gadis itu limbung ketika anak tangga yang dipijakinya terasa bergeser dan melebar. Ia mencoba berpegangan pada tiang agar bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan. Namun usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Noelle terjatuh dalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar yang terasa seperti menyedotnya.

Stoples cahayanya tidak terlepas.

Noelle kembali membuka mata ketika pergerakannya terasa terhenti. Ia bangun di tengah padang bunga cosmos berwarna ungu dan merah jambu. Pakaiannya berubah menjadi gaun simpel selutut yang di pinggangnya ada sebuah kantung. Itu adalah pakaian berkebun yang pernah Noelle sumbangkan pada anak gadis dari penarik kereta kuda keluarga Silva. Anehnya, gaun kecil itu kembali muat di tubuhnya yang mendewasa.

Noelle melangkahkan kakinya. Padang bunga cosmos ini seperti labirin. Menipu dan membingungkan karena semua arahnya terlihat sama. Tapi ketika Noelle kehilangan tujuan, bunga-bunga itu perlahan menyamping seperti habis terinjak oleh telapak kaki. Noelle mengikuti jalan setapak itu sampai senja. Kemudian, petunjuk bunganya berakhir di balik sebuah bukit. Ada bias cahaya matahari sore yang membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

Dan ia menemukan Langris setelah gelap tiba.

Noelle menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Kakinya seperti punya kesadaran sendiri untuk terus berlari mendekati Langris. Cahaya dalam stoples Noelle terguncang-guncang saat gadis itu berlari dan melompat. 

Langris mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut kehadiran Noelle. Dan Noelle menghambur ke pelukan laki-laki itu.

Setidaknya, sekarang ia tidak tersesat sendiri. 

Noelle memejamkan mata erat-erat. Dan ia kembali tersadar ketika bulu-bulu pada tudung Langris menggelitik hidungnya. Warna abu ini, benang biru ini, jubah toska ini; Langris berubah menggunakan seragam ksatria sihirnya, Golden Dawn. Noelle juga. Jubah hitam Black Bulls-nya kembali terpasang rapi menutupi sebagian gaun peraknya. Stoples cahaya itu masih berada di tempatnya, didekap olehnya yang juga didekap oleh Langris. Mereka berada di markas Golden Dawn, di balik pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi.

Noelle mulai terisak tanpa alasan yang jelas, setetes airmatanya meluncur menuruni pipi, melewati bahu Langris, melewati kaus kakinya yang hangat, dan jatuh di lantai Gereja.

Noelle kembali sadar bahwa pakaiannya berubah lagi ketika ujung kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak gaun yang dirinya kenakan. Gadis itu mengangkat pandang dan melihat refleksi dirinya terpantul sempurna di mata biru Langris. Dirinya yang menggunakan gaun putih panjang, dengan rambut tersanggul rapi dan tertutupi tudung transparan. Tangannya menggenggam seikat bunga berwarna merah jambu.

Noelle menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ke mana stoples cahayanya? Kenapa hanya ada orang-orang yang duduk rapi di sana? Apa yang telah dirinya lakukan sampai membuat sebagian dari mereka tersenyum? Apa yang telah dirinya lakukan sampai membuat sebagian dari mereka menyeka airmata?

Mata Noelle mencari-cari stoples cahayanya di sekeliling kursi-kursi itu. Menelusuri jarak-jarak yang dibuat oleh pembatas pita dan rangkaian bunga.

Dan ia menemukannya di antara Ayah dan Ibu.

Namun stoplesnya kosong. Tidak ada cahayanya. Stoplesnya tidak lagi menyilaukan hingga membuatnya menyipitkan mata.

Noelle mengambil satu langkah mendekat. 

Kemudian, tangannya ditarik.

"Noelle?"

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya, berbalik. 

"Noelle Vaude, kemarilah."

Ia menemukan cahaya-cahayanya beterbangan di belakang Langris.


End file.
